In the current computing environment, there are limited viewing, browsing, and file organization techniques available to users. For example, existing applications have largely adopted a tree structure folder format for organizing and displaying various types of files. Though some relationships between folders, subfolders, and files can be viewed, such relationships are limited in scope and are primarily dependent upon explicit user input. For example, files can be related according to their common folder or subfolder as denoted by the user.
Furthermore, viewing or navigating between multiple files within multiple folders or subfolders can be problematic and nearly impracticable due to screen space constraints. Thus, user interaction among multiple active documents is not feasible under current practices. Overall, conventional file and folder organization methods merely provide disparate views of individual files, thereby requiring more user time and resources to process and/or manage files, documents, and the like.